Into a World of Illusions
by Dawn Rune
Summary: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics; The ultimate muse buffer! Almost any characters, pairings, ratings, and Suikodens are fair game. Each story is short and unrelated. There could be a little something in here for everyone! Ch. 17 Lym x Euram sort of.
1. Sui2: Riou x Jowy

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics **

**By:** Risa

I've grown unproductive. This project is meant to regulate my muse's willingness to work with me, therefore I will write god knows how many shortfics until I'm feeling at the top of my game. I'll try to update once a day.

Also, any Suikoden I-V and Tierkreis (assuming I'll love it when it's finally out) is fair game here! TBH I'll write Suikoden's I, II, and V the most. These shorts will be anywhere from 100 to 1000 words in length. I am NOT picky. I love most of the characters. I love slash, femslash, het, friendship, and gen. Fics will be labeled as such with PROPER WARNINGS, henceforth I want no "eww, u wrote yaoi" nonsense. Fuck you if you do that! If I have the decency to warn you up the butt and out the eye socket, you'd better have the decency to heed that warning, or I'll laugh at you. A lot.

So w/o further tl;dr, let the ficcing begin!

* * *

**#1#**

**SUIKODEN II**

**Slash!! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

**Riou/Jowy implied**

Sleep didn't always come easy to Riou, though he supposed that was the price he had to pay for assuming leadership of the Dunan Army. He was always expected to look sharp and alert, and the lives of so many depended on him. He never imagined being thrown into a role that would turn the tides of history, especially at his age. Barely out of the former Unicorn Brigade, he and Jowy wouldn't have been given more than mundane tasks, such as border patrol in the least troublesome of areas of Highland, or something. That fate would have been a cut above the one he was given, a world terrorized and decimated by the likes of Luca Blight.

He was a cruel and vicious fiend that killed for fun and laughed in the face of his adversaries. Just thinking about it made Riou crazy. To think the king of his own country had reared such an ugly monster, though that didn't matter so much to him. Riou's obligation was never really to Highland, but to all of the good people in the land. Highlander, or Statesman, no one was more or less worthy of a peaceful life. Luca Blight would perish by his hand if it were the last thing he ever did.

He knew Jowy felt the same. No matter where he was, or what he was doing, Jowy also planned to see to the devilish prince's demise. Riou felt the outrage in his voice, saw the disgust in his eyes, as Luca killed and plundered and cackled to his sheer delight. It was a miracle Jowy didn't plow head first into an early death, although he knew better. He must have. He was one of the smartest people Riou knew.

So they were fighting Luca Blight on opposite sides of the playing field. Riou swore his loyalty to peace and everyone, where Jowy swore his to Highland. It upset Riou, the lengths Jowy went to for the sake of earning back Highland's trust. He didn't want to feel betrayed. After all, there was no one he trusted, or believed in more than Jowy. There was no one he fought harder for, cared for, and loved more than Jowy. Although he was the state's pride and hope, and Riou would be as much for as long as this war pressed on, he wouldn't forget. He wouldn't forget Jowy's smile, his dreams, the secrets they shared, and all of the time they spent together. He knew from the bottom of his heart that he wouldn't lose his Jowy in this war, because to lose that would be the same as losing himself. He and Jowy swore absolute loyalty to one another a countless amount of times as well. Together or apart, they were one. Nothing, not even war, could change that.

After all, for the sake of everyone who yearned for peace Riou could never lose himself. So at night he would comfort himself with thoughts of the Jowy he knew before Highland's treachery, and sometimes that was the only way he could will himself to sleep. Perhaps it was weak for the hero to yearn for the enemy, but if that were his only weakness then he would grant himself as much.


	2. Sui1: Mina

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics **

**By:** Risa

* * *

**#2#**

**SUIKODEN I**

**Mina and Tir  
**

The men of Toran castle found Mina's dance alluring for many reasons, her beauty being the obvious one. After all, in a castle full of rowdy men who appreciated the real things, such a booze, food, and fine women, Mina knew how to please in many ways. She would do her hair and make up just right, and the boys would whistle when she took the floor. Then, she would put one foot out, and the whistles would become howls. Then she would break into the first twirl, which was the cue Kasios needed to fire up the music. All of that was well and good; she could move her body with the grace of the waters for hours. After all, she was a professional.

She wasn't just a professional dancer, though. The less obvious tool she used to lure in her boys was her fighting skills. Once she broke out her shawl, she would stamp out her left foot, flutter her eye-lashes real pretty, and ask the guys, "Who wants to dance first?"

Out came the swords, and man after man would stand before her. The rules of the game were simple. First one off his feet was the loser. After all, a true dancer must stay on his or her toes. Having the right shoes tended to help, but these barbaric boys were too found of muddy old boots. A pity.

Mina was fast on her feet. She faced a countless amount of weapons and their opponents. Swords, claws, spears, you name it, she's faced it. Her shawl was made of greater things than mundane old silk, or polyester. Not a sword in the world put a tear through it, which was, assuming there was a men fast enough to get her from the front. Once Mina glided from their sight, that crazy shawl would be around their ankles, and Mina would drag them off their feet. She was mostly undefeated at her game, but once in awhile she came across a special someone.

Mina knew from the first time she'd danced with Tir McDohl that he was special. For starters, he wore the perfect shoes! As for the rest, well, it was apparent that the poor guy had little experience in dancing itself, yet he was willing to try and do his best, even in front of a crowd. A good leader ought to have an open mind, and she was very compelled to join his cause because of this.

"The first man to sweep me off my feet today will get a special reward," said Mina, winking at everybody. This castle was a lot of fun. No one would compete with her back in Antei, so having a room full of fun opponents made her job more exciting! Of course, there was no opponent she wanted as badly as Master Tir, who was sneaking by toward the elevator. Since the loss of his guardian whom she had heard much about through various swaps of gossip, Tir had such a morose expression. That wouldn't do, and Mina wouldn't be doing her job if she just let it be.

"Mina calls her first opponent, Tir McDohl, to the dance floor!" She waved her shawl at him and giggled, after he had jumped back in surprise.

Of course, no matter how sad he seemed it wasn't in his nature to refuse a request. He had a magic attitude about him, that one. Mina would have to learn some of his secrets.

"Chin up. You can't dance with me looking like that."

"Right," said Tir, doing his best to appear as cheerful as he had the first day they had danced. It was a sad attempt, but it would have to do. Kasios had grown impatient and started the music without them.

So Tir pulled out his staff, and the two of them circled around each other. It wasn't so much like a dance at first, but more like two evenly matched predators deciding how and when to strike. Mina thought she would twirl into his arms, fling her shawl around his weapon, and disarm him, all for the sake of tension. He caught her mid-twirl, poking his staff into her shawl. She jumped back and giggled. He was definitely a special case, not going easy on her like most boys would. This pleased her. There wasn't a soul in this castle she wasn't willing to take on.

The crowd went wild, drawing in people from the outside, and even those on various floors. Her crowds didn't amount to many more than a few dozen men, at least half who had been drinking. Since she was up against the leader himself, many more came to watch.

So Mina would not disappoint. When Tir came at her with that staff, she broke into many steps, sways, and parries, trying to impress the crowd with her expert footwork and defense. At one point he'd gotten his staff at the base of her ankles, but before he could trip her she had her other foot on his staff, and she started to climb. Her idea was to get behind him by hopping over him, since his movements didn't permit her to glide; however, he thought as fast on his feet as she did, and before she could get over his shoulder he clamped one arm around her waist and the other around the backs of her knees.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" said Mina, startled and confused by her leader's actions.

At this point the crowd's cheering broke into silent murmurs, but Tir just chuckled.

"It seems I've swept you off your feet, Miss Mina. If I'm not mistaken those were the conditions for victory."

Mina took a moment to think about that. Indeed, Tir had caught her off guard, and indeed she was no longer on her feet. The conditions for victory appeared to have been met.

We have a winner!" said Mina, smiling and winking at the audience from Tir's shoulder. Once they started to cheer he let her down, smiling a better smile than he had before. Mina had clearly done her job, working well for this man who worked so hard for all those who had gathered at the castle. Clearly he deserved his reward.

So she leaned forward and planted a kiss right upon that smile she so adored, and the crowd was cheering louder than ever, to be heard all the way in Harmonia, no doubt.

And when she stepped back he bid her farewell, flushed and nervous and still smiling. She loved guys like him the most, but then again she liked many guys.

So she tugged her shawl, stepped out, and winked. "Who else thinks he can beat Mina?"


	3. Sui5: Lymsleia

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics **

**By:** Risa

#3#

SUIKODEN V

Lymsleia

In the span of a single year life had become most unfair to Lymsleia. It all started the evening her big brother proposed to join Aunt Sialeeds on diplomatic business, and her father agreed without hesitation. The castle air was a stale one, and throughout town there were a myriad of murmurs and criticisms about the prince. Well, Lyon pointed that part out, for the prince did not let that sort of superficial nonsense get to him. He had more than enough of Lymsleia snubbing him all her life that anyone else's words were not even considered, let alone felt.

No, but the prince had voiced his displeasure with being confined to the palace more than once. Lymsleia knew the he was the adventurous type, more often than not sneaking into town with no more than Lyon at his side, though never daring to leave town. He had never left town on his own and craved to see Falena. Since Lymsleia's birth the family seldom left the Sun Palace, preferring to focus on raising her to be the finest woman she could be, and quickly, too. Rumor had it that the Sacred Games were going to happen sooner than Lymsleia had anticipated. Her mother and father initially wanted to wait at least until she was sixteen, but then the date got moved to fourteen, then twelve. And Lymsleia wouldn't put it past them to have to move it again. For all she knew, the Sacred Games could happen tomorrow. She did not understand why her parents couldn't just tell those nobles no, being royalty and all, but she had a feeling she'd be finding out soon enough. The thought of it made her ill.

Speaking of ill, the prince was determined to see the world beyond Sol-Falena. It had been years for him. He had spent his share of time locked in studies, learning nothing of use to him as he was not in line of the throne. It was almost unfair that he should have to live a life of such solitude, but what was a prince of a Queendom to do? Then again, he was the more fortunate of the two. He was granted freedom just like that. Mother and father thought it was a fine idea that he should go out and see the world. When Lymsleia said she wasn't to come, she got a chorus of very firm "No"s from everyone but her brother. He looked at her with sympathy, but said nothing. What was there to be said? Lymsleia was a princess. There was much that she had to do and learn, and it was only a matter of time before she had to put that learning to good use.

So off her brother was, to explore and examine the lands. His first trip was to Estrise, to see how the rebuild after Armes's invasion progressed, and it had done so swimmingly. He was positively pink in the face when he described the wonderful people, the sights, and especially the food. Her brother was especially fond of good food. It was a wonder that he never got chubby. Even Lyon thought as much.

As time went on, her big brother spent more time away. In that time Lymsleia had really come to love her big brother. His absence upset her because for all that his was useless (everybody said so) he was still her brother. No one's smile was as kind as his and no one's voice as calming and captivating. No one was as understanding, or compromising as he. He appeared delicate, some people even called him effeminate, but he was stronger than anybody, even Miakis! Lymsleia saw him and Miakis duel each other into a draw, and to even tie with Miakis meant he must had super strength. Sometimes Kyle and Sir George couldn't even beat her. She was a shoe-in for next Queen's Knight spot, even before Lyon. Lyon was no pushover either, but Lymsleia had never seen Lyon battle Miakis.

Nor would she ever, it seemed. If Lymsleia thought seeing her brother off on a regular basis was unfair, then perhaps, at the delicate age of ten, her sitting through the entire Sacred Games must have been most unjust. That was only the beginning, though. She knew. Euram Barows may have been a worthless rat, but Gizel Godwin? Why, he was a malevolent snake. Lymsleia had never been so unenthused. Why, she would almost rather marry her own brother than that awful man. Really, what nonsense! Surely her parents would change their mind and allow Lymsleia to marry that nice Belcoot man instead. Big brother seemed fond of him.

It was not to be. A month after the Sacred Games. All it took was one month, and Godwin would have the lives of her parents. Lymsleia had never been so devastated in all her life, but she had one comfort. The knowledge that her brother and Lady Sialeeds got away. Surely they would rescue her from this most unjust predicament, and quickly. The Sun would be on their side and snuff out the evil that was rotting their precious Queendom. In the mean time, Lymsleia had to sit by idly and think of some way, any way, to aid her brother in defeating the Godwins.

Of course, nothing came to her easily. Despite being next in line for the throne, she had no power. None whatsoever. She learned in time why her parents could never say no. She learned in time the evils of nobility. Most importantly, she learned the strength of her brother, for he was the only one who dared to fight this. He was the only one causing problems for the Godwins, and he wasn't even in line for the throne.

It was most unfair, having to wait to be rescued. It was most unfair, having nothing but faith to give to her brother.


	4. Sui1: Flik x Odessa

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics**

**By:** Risa

* * *

#4#

SUIKODEN I

Flik/Odessa

In his youth Flik didn't think much of the world. Being so far south of the Scarlet Moon Empire's capital, the Warrior's Village may as well have been its own country. It wasn't, though, as young Flik soon would learn. Once the war in the north was over, everyone saw the emperor as a hero. The repercussions of war, and corruption didn't take long to snake all the way down to the village, though. Flik was fifteen when he was left to care for his ill mother, his father heading north to find work. There was none in the village. Taxes were just too high.

He and his mother received funds from his father the first few months, but afterward those funds just stopped coming. Flik didn't know what to think, but it was most likely that his father was killed somehow. He and his mother never discussed it, but he knew. It wasn't the lack of medicine that did it. He knew she thought she'd be joining his father in her death, and that's why she let go. Flik was not yet sixteen, and not permitted to leave the village. His sword was unnamed. He wasn't a proper man.

But he left anyway. He should have gone in the first place, then maybe his mother would have lived, his father wouldn't have gone MIA. He was sad, though chose to express that with great anger. If any village like his hired him to make the imperial army back off, he took the job, even for the littlest pay. Sometimes even for free. He chose to dive into this life head first. He didn't care whether he died, or lived, so long as he made a dent in the Empire's illusionary world of fairness and prosperity.

Then he met Odessa Silverberg. She, too, talked down to imperials, and got beaten up for it. No matter how many fists were swung at her, she'd stand right back up. Cruelty to women wasn't something Flik's culture, or really he himself, tolerated, so he charged with his sword and made them back off. He hadn't left Odessa's side since, and fell in love with her very quickly. She represented a part of him that took too long to make itself known. As a result, he lost people that he loved, too many years of his life were wasted and miserable. He owed it to Odessa, and to himself, to make a difference in the world.

So he carved her name into his sword and chose to become a man.


	5. Sui2: Tengar x Hix

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics**

**By:** Risa

* * *

#5#

SUIKODEN II

Tengaar/Hix

"She's awfully bossy. How come you never stand up to her?" asked Futch, upon taking a seat across from Hix. That was some question, which perhaps merited an answer.

Hix was used to it. He had pretty much known Tengaar ever since she was born. She was always stubborn, loud, and he supposed a bit on the bossy side. It was unlike a woman of the Warrior's Village to be more verbal than most men, but she was the chief's granddaughter and a hero, so she got away with it.

But the way he saw it, she was only like that because she cared about him. Hix didn't really know how to be outspoken and strong, and didn't have any desire to be. All he wanted to do truly was protect Tengaar, because it was in her nature to get into trouble. Or was it her desire to make a hero out of him?

In any case, for whatever reason he and Tengaar just worked, so he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Because I don't need to."

And that was that.


	6. Sui3: Jacques x Aila

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics**

**By:** Risa

* * *

#6#

SUIKODEN III

Jacques/Aila

Aila was comforted by the sounds of the earth and spirits, much preferring to camp out rather than hang out in some crammed little inn. She didn't even need a sleeping bag on warmer nights, much preferring to prop herself against the trunk of a tree and doze off. Trees were sacred, keeping the planet alive and housing many spirits. She could hear their whispers through the rustling leaves, and they lulled her to sleep like nothing else could.

Though one night she felt someone's boot against the trunk, and she instantly cracked open an eye. Jacques was about to start climbing, but the moment he saw her awake he put his foot back down and gazed at her, expression as blank as ever.

"I waited for you to fall asleep so that I wouldn't disturb you," said Jacques, bowing his head slightly, though enough to make Aila flinch. "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing?" she asked, yawning and rubbing an eye. He glanced toward the branches.

"... I was going to go sleep. Up there," said Jacques, pointing toward a particularly high and wide branch.

"Why? Isn't that uncomfortable?" said Aila, having never fallen asleep up in a tree before herself. She was afraid of falling.

"The sound of the leaves rustling... helps me sleep."

"Is that so?" Aila patted the spot next to her. He didn't respond at first, but Aila insisted. "Try this."

"Hmm." Jacques took a glance toward his goal branch, and she thought he was just going to do what he wanted. She closed her eyes, willing herself to go back to sleep. Well, until she felt his body came to rest beside her, rather than the sound of climbing. Once again she cracked her eye open, and was startled by just how close his face was to hers. She could feel every ounce of heat in her body creep to her cheeks. He was such a strange guy.

"A-all right." Aila composed herself, and started taking deep breaths of the fresh night air. It was so wonderful to be away from Iron Head territory again. "Can you... feel them?"

"Them?"

"The spirits. There are spirits all around, but trees in particular collect many spirits.

"The sound of the spirits is comforting."

"You're right," said Jacques, having just about fallen asleep on that last word. Before he drifted off completely, though, he placed his hand on top of hers, and she could swear that there was a hint of a smile on his face. She could feel the spirits all around her smiling, too, so she smiled as well. The company of the spirits comforted her, but the company of another person completed her.


	7. Sui5: Roy x Lyon

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics**

**By:** Risa

* * *

#7#

SUIKODEN V

Roy/Lyon

With the prince's face Roy told her things like "sweetie, I know you're always right behind me, but I don't feel like I know the real you" and she would normally walk off, telling Roy that the prince and she were very close. Although, the more she did it, the worse she felt. If he just wanted to spend some time with her he didn't need to keep up disguising himself as the prince.

Although, he also wanted to get his role as the fake prince perfect. He was already good enough to fool the Godwins and almost the entire castle. Well, Lyon still couldn't be fooled. It also didn't help that the prince went to bed early, and Roy sought her out at night.

"Hello, swe-Lyon," he said, coming from the lift. "I had a bad dream. Mind keeping me company?"

Roy had a bad habit of appearing out of nowhere, dressed like the prince whenever he felt like it. This wasn't the first night he "had a bad dream," or a foot sore that kept him awake, or something he'd forgotten to do. Lyon had a bad feeling about the days to come, though.

"Of course," said Lyon, ready to expose Roy. His expression lit up the moment before she could, though, and suddenly she wasn't so sure she wanted him to leave.

"Really?! I mean, thank you. Of course you will. I am the prince, ya know?"

"Ro-right." It was all she could do not to cringe.

Although Roy drove her nuts most of the time, Lyon couldn't help feeling almost... appreciated in his company. They took a walk all around the castle, watching the moon's reflection sparkle along the water. She wasn't going to go too far from the actual prince, but as long as Kyle and the others were near him she wasn't going to worry about it too much.

"Oh Lyon," said Roy, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leaning his head onto her's. He was barely taller than she was, just like the prince, and he seemed to have little regard for boundaries. "You're the prettiest girl in the world, you know that?"

"I-" Lyon blushed, and put a palm to her lips. That actually sounded nice coming out of a man who wasn't a lecher. "Thank you."

"Whatcha gotta thank me for?" He shook his head, starting to get a little nervous. "I mean, it is only the truth, fair lady."

He was really losing his grip on the prince's personality and knew it, and yet this seemed to be the only way he could be comfortable around her. She hoped that one day he would be willing to speak with her without hiding behind the prince's face.

She took his hand and smiled. "Because it was a sweet thing to say, Roy."


	8. SuiT: Jale x Sieg

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics**

**By:** Risa

**Note:** "Sieg" seems to be the official name of Tierkreis's hero, so that is what I call him.

* * *

#8#

SUIKODEN TIERKREIS

**Slash!! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

Jale, Marica, Jale/Sieg hints

"I guess I am nuts," said Jale, leaning against the wall of the castle's roof. The moon was high above the horizon, and the view of the forest and mountains was always breathtaking. The only problem was that all of this beauty was a remnant of a violent war of another world that ended in tragedy. He supposed the only thing there was to do was appreciate what they had, and be proud that their own world wasn't reduced to a mere remnant.

He couldn't simply be content with the way things were, though. This wasn't the only wonderful, yet heavy thing that hung on his heart. He supposed he felt alleviated, sharing this particular burden with Marica, and he supposed she responded just as he had expected her to.

The only problem was that he had just confessed his love for his best friend verbally, which made that fact more inescapable, especially considering that it was Marica. She was as close to Sieg as he was, and he could see just how awkward her world had become with that one little confession. Even so, it had to be said.

"I don't think nuts even covers it," said Marica, taking a deep breath and shaking her head. "I mean, what in the world are you thinking?"

"It's how I feel. Thinking has nothing to do with it."

"Clearly. But Jale, he's... you know. He's Sieg! You two are like, umm, best friends? Brothers?"

"I can't really describe it either," said Jale, smiling as his bangs whipped around in the night breeze. Liu was more like the best friend, and Marica was more like the sister, so that made Jale the what? A brother, or a friend didn't seem to cover it, but Jale was biased. He'd spent awhile trying to figure out where he fit, and somehow loving Sieg just stuck. It stuck so hard that the moment Jale considered it, he couldn't think of anything else.

It was sad, though. He tried applying Sieg's mantra _'You never know until you try!'_ to his own life, but the most he could stand to do was try to protect him from harm, sadness, and having his room invaded by Maybelle again.

"That's not the point," said Marica. She crossed her arms and glared at Jale as though he were the world's biggest idiot. At the moment, he just might have been. "Why are you telling me this, anyway? He'd want to know this, you know."

"Yes." Jale sighed, and glanced up at the moon once more. "I've wanted to tell him for a long time."

"But?"

"Point taken." This was the reason he chose Marica. In so few words he was completely convinced of what he had to do. The only problem now was doing it.


	9. SuiT: Shams x Taj

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics**

**By:** Risa

**Note:** I've neglected to post quite a few shortfics. Here's to making up for it!

* * *

**#9#**

**SUIKODEN TIERKREIS**

**Slash! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

**Shams/Taj, OC**

His majesty is a good king. His ascension was premature, brought on by the death of Princess Kureyah and her husband. They were killed in battle before their coronation, a great tragedy. Soon afterward our former king stepped down, declaring the son of Princess Kureyah capable of taking on the role of king.

It had proved to be a sound choice. He himself joined the Star Bearer Army and brought down the Order.

He was a hero, and as such he was expected to raise a fine family. Of my four sisters and myself, he had chosen me. It was an honor. I am a noble woman, one of many he had dined with in the past. Most my age were quite taken with him, yet I was the only one to be taken by him. We were married at once.

Prior to my initial elation, I learned that his majesty's heart was not where I had expected it to be. He would take me in hopes of conceiving a child, but he would not hold me as we slept, and he would seldom speak to me. He wasn't unkind to me. He was very polite, and he gave me anything that I desired. Almost anything.

He did not love me. He had eyes for another, because occasionally I would see his eyes light up, and the creases on his face would melt away. It was not a look that he reserved for me.

The captain of our guard, General Taj, used to be nothing more than a mere servant to his majesty, and would have continued to be so were it not for his contribution to the fight against the Order. It was strange that a mere servant could mean anything to royalty, but there was no question about it.

Once I had traveled to the desert personally to have some hoodlums arrested for illegal digging in the northern ruins. I had come home ahead of schedule with the desire to nap, and what should I find outside of my bedchamber but the sound of panting and moaning. I was mortified, ready to expose his majesty at once in my outrage, but my hand froze upon the knob. I could hear voices, and stood at the door in morbid fascination. I made out the name "Taj" eventually, and even "I love you" which made my blood run cold.

I lost all of my nerve and walked away. It explained why his majesty could not marry the one he loved. He had a responsibility to conceive an heir. Of all my sisters, I was the youngest, strongest, and least prone to illness. I was the obvious choice, but his majesty was too kind to say so. That was all.

If nothing else, he would never reveal this to the Kingdom, so my spot was secure. Certainly not ideal, but my life and my status would not be threatened by this. He was the one playing with fire now, and I'll see to it that he does not disgrace me.

END


	10. SuiT: Jale x Sieg 2

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics**

**By:** Risa

**Note:** Major Tierkreis spoilers!

* * *

**#10#**

**SUIKODEN TIERKREIS**

**Slash! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

**Jale/Sieg**

When Dirk crumbled and faded away from them, Jale could feel the weight of his friends' sadness on top of his own, but wouldn't shed any tears. It was more important than ever for Sieg in particular not to brand failure upon his heart. He usually wasn't the type to, but there is only so much grief one can withstand.

That evening he escorted Sieg to his room and stayed with him. Sieg laid on his bed, not so much crying, not so much sleeping. It was almost as though something had been broken inside of him, but he couldn't stay like this. He wouldn't want to, and he couldn't afford to. War brought about casualties, but this one really hit home.

Jale couldn't allow this to consume his dear friend, though. It wasn't enough for him to just be there.

He took a seat at Sieg's side and rubbed his arm. "This wasn't your fault."

"Don't," said Sieg, yanking away his arm and shielding his eyes. "I thought ya left already."

"Do you really think that I could do that?" said Jale, pulling Sieg's arm away from his face. He was a distraught mess to be sure, but nevertheless he still had enough in him to bicker. This was a start.

"I wish that ya would." Sieg turned over, facing away from Jale. "Quit treatin' me like a baby. I'm fine!"

"You're not a baby." He paused, and sighed. "Maybe you're not the one who needs the company."

"Jale... ?

"I know what you're tryin' to do. Ya don't always hafta be the strong one."

"I'd say you're the strong one. I can't even deal with my own sadness until I know that you're OK."

There was a long pause, neither of them shifting or exchanging anymore words. The whole castle was silent. The wind didn't even seem to blow. Not only did they lose Dirk, but everyone in this castle was nearly erased from existence. That was more than enough to suck the life out of the castle. Now wasn't the time to be moping.

So Sieg sat up punched Jale between the shoulder blades. "You idiot. Quit worryin' about me so much. You're the one with issues."

Then he slid himself beside Jale and wrapped an arm around him. To be honest, he didn't think he'd be able to stand seeing Jale break down.

So he leaned into his friend and kissed him, not really knowing why, and not really caring. In that brief moment all the sadness, confusion, and awkwardness seemed to melt away, and Jale showed no signs of disapproval. Perhaps it's what he came for, or maybe Sieg needed Jale just as much to feel alive at that moment.

END


	11. SuiT: Jale

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics**

**By:** Risa

**Note:** Fourth Tierkreis one in a row. There will be a different one next chapter!

* * *

**#11#**

**SUIKODEN TIERKREIS**

**Jale**

It was difficult to recall, but there was once a time where Jale was a loner. His mother often left him to find work, and he would spend most of his time at the Elder's house. Like his mother, he studied martial arts, sometimes with her, mostly with Dirk. The only thing that bothered him about Dirk was that he was too soft, and there was hardly anything he could teach that Jale didn't excel at naturally. It didn't take long for him to become arrogant enough to challenge every fighter in the village to a one-on-one, but each time he did he was scolded. Eventually he was branded a trouble-maker. He didn't know what for, but he supposed he didn't mind. At least he had made a name for himself.

Then there was Sieg, who was spirited and ready to learn and do just about everything. In the earliest parts of Jale's memory he could recall Sieg being nervous, but once he got the guts to actually do something he ended up surprising everyone with how skilled he was. No one thought he was particularly bright, but his spirit was infectious. He'd even adopted a mantra _'I won't know until I try'_ somewhere along the line. Jale suspected he'd gotten that from Sisuca, since she was famous for treating him like the greatest thing that'd ever happened to her. Sieg wouldn't say, though. It'd become such a part of who he was that he figured he must have been born with it. Who knows? Maybe he was.

Although Jale mostly hung back and did his own thing, Sieg had taken to pestering him during stretches. He'd mostly ask Jale dumb questions, and where he wasn't raised to be rude (Elder Rajim wouldn't allow him to be, though his mother didn't mind either way) Jale wasn't interested in talk. He'd test Sieg to see how much the other boy had improved, and usually ended up winning their every scuffle. He was waiting for the day Sieg backed off, but instead he'd become more determined than ever to emulate Jale's progress, to the point where he, too, challenged people, though he preferred to go for bullies, and Laggarts. He'd become strong, too. It took quite some time, but eventually Sieg could knock Jale down just as easily.

It was an odd way to begin a true friendship, but since the moment Jale hit the ground he had admired Sieg. Although he hated to lose, he also hated being the rival of a weakling. Sieg had proved to be quite the opposite, and ever since Jale would have nothing but respect for him.

END


	12. Sui2: Viktor x Flik

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics**

**By:** Risa

* * *

**#12#**

**SUIKODEN II**

**Slash! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

**Viktor/Flik**

Flik was perfectly content to lay in the dark, willing away a stubborn headache and attempting against all odds to sleep. It was still rowdy downstairs, cold winds were howling, and as usual he had Odessa on his mind. It was a miserable night, and he couldn't imagine it getting any worse.

Then in came a flood of light from the door; the door he thought he had locked. He threw his arm over his his eyes and was ready to yell at his intruder, but Viktor yelled first.

"It's been a long night," he said, with a yawn punctuating his words. Flik could smell the alcohol from Viktor's breath all the way from his bed. "Time for some shut eye."

Flik thought it was pointless for Viktor to come in and announce that he was going to bed, at least until the larger man threw himself onto Flik's bed, nearly landing on top of him. He then proceeded to throw his arm around Flik, which he had to draw the line at.

"Get off! What's the matter with you, Viktor?" said Flik, trying to pry the burly arm off of him. Were this any other man he'd be eating his own teeth, but for some reason Viktor always seemed to be the exception.

"Zat you, Flik?" Viktor yawned right into his ear and shot a chill down his spine. This was infuriating. Plus, Viktor knew damn well that it was him! This wasn't the most inebriated that Flik had ever seen him. "What're you doing moping around alone in the dark for? It's the New Year!"

"Trying to sleep, which I certainly can't do with you attached to me."

"Sure you can. I'm comfy."

"That doesn't mean I am!" Flik sighed, and for a moment stopped trying to wiggle his way out of Viktor's grip. All of the warmth seemed to be sucked out of the room and into his face. He had to wonder if Viktor barged in on more people and tried to sleep in their beds with them, though somehow he doubted it. This wouldn't be the first time his partner had come on so strong. It probably wouldn't be the last.

"Look, Viktor, we've talked about this. Odessa... "

"She thinks we'd make a cute couple."

"She certainly does not!"

"Suppose you're right. The deceased can't think."

He almost sounded sober for a minute. This was not a conversation Flik liked, but Viktor never used her death in this particular argument, not sober at least. Facts were facts, but her death didn't change whose name was on his sword. Then again, the name on his sword didn't change whose arms he was about to fall asleep in.

Once Viktor had gotten comfortable he was out cold. Odessa would have to forgive him just this once.

END


	13. Sui5: Lyon

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics**

**By:** Risa

* * *

**#13#**

**SUIKODEN V**

**Lyon**

Lyon hadn't anticipated the day where she'd finally give her life to save the prince, just that she would do so if necessary.

He wouldn't make it that easy for her, though. When first she awoke she couldn't tell if any of it was real. Were Miakis and Roy really yelling and weeping? Had she died? That couldn't be, because the prince was relieved. She hadn't seen such a look of elation on his face in so long, and his hand felt so warm upon hers. Her injury was far more painful than she even let herself believe, for as long as there was life in her body she owed it to the prince. She wanted to get up and be by his side, but all he could do was come to her whenever he had free time.

Though she slept through most of his visits she could feel him by her side, willing her to heal and be back with him. She'd sometimes spring awake in the middle of the night, restless and thirsty, and he'd be sitting beside her. He wasn't always there. Sometimes it was Roy dressed as him whenever he was out. Either way, she appreciated the company, despite being frustrated with her state. Why couldn't her injury heal any faster?

Once the curtains were about to close on the war, Lyon had decided that enough was enough. Her doctor announced that her wound was closed just enough for her to walk around, but certainly not enough to fight. Lyon had selective hearing on that last bit. Her very purpose in life was to serve the prince. Whatever ounce of life she got back would have to do, even if the curtains closed on her life as well.

END


	14. SuiT: Tsaubern

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics**

**By:** Risa

* * *

**#14#**

**SUIKODEN TIERKREIS**

**Tsaubern and Buchse**

Halnish needed to blend in without exposing his true identity. It gave him great discomfort knowing that there were already people in this army that knew of his identity as it was, and he tried not to draw attention to himself. After awhile, though, his intentions backfired, and 'Tsaubern' was given the reputation of a suspicious loner.

Not wanting to cause Sieg any trouble, he sought a simple answer to this. He would make friends with the one least likely to pry into his personal affairs. After much speculation and observation he happened upon Buchse, a marksman who barely spoke a word.

So he sat beside Buchse in the castle's pub one evening and tried to make friends. His efforts were met with silence and turned shoulders.

"How rude," he grumbled. When Buchse stood to leave he had dropped a ring of some sort, and when Tsaubern tried to get his attention his hand could only reach the other man's waist.

Buchse gasped and flinched, and gave Tsaubern a sour look. His weakness! That was when the nobleman began to ponder.

After all, he was a stubborn man. He didn't take to being ignored. By the moon he would make friends with this mute bastard if it were the last thing he did.

The opportunity would present itself later that evening when the men bathed in the lake. Normally Tsaubern kept to himself, but when he spotted Buchse off on his own he devised a wicked plan. He would make this man howl so help him.

"I don't appreciate being snubbed earlier," said Tsaubern, having swam toward Buchse who was quite far from him (and everyone else.) "You're not mute, are you?"

"I have nothing to say to you," said Buchse, simple as that. He found nothing wrong or rude with this silent treatment. It was rather frustrating.

"If you have nothing to say then I'll give you something to scream about."

Buchse cocked a disturbed eyebrow at him, and no sooner had he done so then Tsaubern started assaulting his sides with relentless tickles. It was horrible. Holding in the laughter prickled his cheeks and teared his eyes and people were starting to stare. Once the first guffaw broke loose his fist clenched, and he clipped Tsaubern's cheek with much might.

"You... !"

Tsaubern was elated, despite the throbbing in his cheek. He actually got something resembling emotion out of this frustrating person, even if he had to taste blood for it. It filled him with great satisfaction.

"Are we friends now?" Tsaubern dared to ask, even if the answer ended up being another fist. It felt good not to have to be so reserved in the presence of someone.

"If you come anywhere near me, you're dead."

Tsaubern took that as a no, but an incentive to keep trying. This was too fun.

END


	15. Sui5: Mismar

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics**

**By:** Risa

* * *

**#15#**

**SUIKODEN V**

**Mismar**

The cold and Mismar were old acquaintances. In fact, it was a constant in all of her oldest memories. She couldn't detect even a sliver of warmth in the earliest of her memories. The very thought of any of it caused everything within her to freeze.

Seeking warmth was considered a weakness to Nethergate, and if she didn't please them then she didn't eat. Not that it mattered much. No nourishment could fill that cold place deep inside of her. Her only goal was to survive. Surviving was the only thing she knew how to do.

Mismar didn't want to hurt people, though. One evening she was sent into the Queendom of Falena on an assassination mission. Michafute was to oversee her progress, but he left her behind. He left her because she was too slow, and too scared, and too cold from the rain that fired down upon them in icy torrents.

She was weak. He deemed her better off dead.

So she wandered aimlessly through the rain, wondering if she would perhaps freeze to death. The thought was almost comforting. What place did she have in this cruel world if she were cast aside to die so easily? She spent her entire life being turned away. All she had left to abandon her was her own soul.

"You shouldn't be wandering around in the rain. You'll catch a cold," came the voice of a man from behind her. On impulse Mismar reached for her dagger, but could not find it. Had she dropped it along the way? Had Michafute taken it from her? Either way, there was danger in the air. She could hear the man grab at his sword's hilt, and sense his movement beneath her feet. She also knew that tone. A challenge. She was of Nethergate, and he was of Sol Falena. They were enemies, and she was helpless. The battle was already decided.

She turned around with tears in her eyes. He was going to kill her. There was no way she could stop him.

"You are just a child, huh." Farid rubbed the back of his head, and against his better judgment sheathed his sword. "There's nothing easy about the way you live. I've been there, doing whatever it takes to survive.

"But it gets better, if you're willing to work for it. I think I'd like to give you that chance. How about it?"

Mismar thought that this must be a trap. She had no idea who this strange man was, but given his elaborate dress she figured he must have worked for the royal family. Would she come to trust him just to have her life taken from her? Then again, if she went back to Nethergate she would surely die.

The choice was obvious. Without much thought she threw herself into this man's arms, reveling in warmth for the first time in her life.

END


	16. Sui4: Sigurd x Hervey

**Tales of Destiny: A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics**

**By:** Risa

**Note:** Finally, a Suikoden IV fic for the collection! This collection officially has at least one shortfic for each Suikoden in the main series. :)

* * *

**#16#**

**SUIKODEN IV**

**Slash! (Don't like? Don't read!)**

**Sigurd/Hervey**

The ray of light beaming through the curtains were an assault on Sigurd's senses. He normally had no trouble waking up, yet somehow his head had turned into a brick, and he was most unwilling to move. Even so, that warm sensation he had pressed to his side was intriguing. Whether he liked it or not, he'd have to crack his eyes open sooner or later. Might as well be the one to make sense of the situation.

It was morning. Early morning. No one was down by the shore yet, and the sky was still bleeding into blue with a strip of gold at its base. It was lovely, and not often enough did he wake to such a vision. Even less likely was waking up beside someone. He wasn't the type to bed a lover so lightly, and he also wasn't the type to let his alcohol get the better of him. Of course he recalled Dario insisting that everyone 'drink 'til they piss themselves,' and everyone seemed happy to oblige.

Particularly Hervey, who became the life of the party under the influence. Sigurd would often haul him off to bed and dump him there, though he supposed he forgot to leave this time. This definitely wasn't his room for one. Hervey could sleep through rune cannon test runs. A little sun wouldn't deter him in the morning.

Sun wouldn't, but Sigurd would. It was best that Hervey found out sooner than later. Besides, Sigurd didn't quite feel like waiting for him to wake up.

So he grabbed onto Hervey's shoulder's, ducked his face down, and whispered "I've come to take your booty" to which Hervey flailed awake and tumbled out of bed to.

"Like hel-ooooww," said Hervey, in an absurd tangle of sheets and limbs on the floor. "What the hell, Sigurd!"

"I just thought you should know something," said Sigurd, looking down at Hervey with amusement. "Seems we didn't drink quite enough to piss our selves, but just enough to... lose our inhibitions."

"That's why my ass hurts."

"Does it?"

"No, but my head does."

Hervey crawled back into bed with his sheet and wrapped it around him tightly. "If you're gonna lay there then shut up and let me sleep."

Seemed fair enough. Clearly Hervey was not shocked to find Sigurd there, but he had to be sure. After all, he indeed did not bed a lover lightly. He wasn't content to fall back asleep himself until he had his arm around the other pirate. Perhaps their inhibitions weren't lost. Perhaps they just needed a friendly boost.

END


	17. Sui5: Lym x Euram

**Tales of Destiny:** A Collection of Suikoden Shortfics

**By:** Risa

**#17#**

**SUIKODEN V**

**Lym/Euram (sort of)**

Lym had grown into a lovely queen, one the entire queendom had adored. In many ways she was like her mother: wise, kind, and loyal to a fault. Armes stayed the hell out of the country, and every home damaged in the war was as good as new. The only thing that dissatisfied her people was all of the suitors she had turned down over the years, and her refusal to reinstate the Sacred Games.

Rumors started to run amok. First the nobles thought that she'd end up marrying her brother, seeing as he commanded the queen's knights already and did a darn good job of it. Then, they thought she was having clandestine relations with the queen knight's second in command, Miakis.

Though the rumors were a little... unsettling, Queen Lymsleia was having far too much fun making her most determined suitor earn his place. At first she looked Euram dead in the eye, told him to scram, and he was escorted away by the guards.

Ten attempts to gain her audience later, she thought it amusing to send him out on "odd jobs" for her. In all of that he'd been kicked in the face by a dragon horse, mocked horribly by nobles from whom he had to take coats, fallen into every body of water in the queendom and even attacked by a few sea monsters. Though no matter what travesty he had to endure, he kept coming back. Lym put him through it all to discourage him, but he always came back. She started to wonder if he would have won the Sacred Games with his bare fists out of pure determination and endurance alone.

By then she chose to use him within the castle. He did everything she requested of him. Carried her to her sleeping quarters, scrubbed her royal feet, told her she was the best queen ever, and he had to get on his knees and elbows and be used as a foot rest while her maids did her hair and changed her attire. Of course, he wasn't allowed to look up.

He was so determined to win her hand in marriage he even endured training with the queen's knights. Euram had put her through much during the war, on top of him being a man after his sister's hand in marriage, so the prince didn't go easy on him. Granted, the prince had a kinder face, and a more direct way of doing things, Euram thought there was an element of vengeance and cruelty to the prince's methods. Having both Miakis and Lyon fly after him with slash after slash made his body ache in places he didn't know existed. When he asked for an easier task he was set to running laps around the castle in his sister's clothing. And on top of that he still had to carry his precious Lym up to her sleeping quarters and act as her foot rest.

Though one night she hinted, merely hinted that she may allow him to be her footrest in the throne room if he became as strong as her brother. He had a long road ahead of him, but he would have her hand in marriage no matter what! If there's one thing Euram Barows wasn't, it was a quitter!

END


End file.
